Under Cover
by lilinette
Summary: Une scène coupée de 4x12 Double Trouble in the Panhandle. Un oneshot spécial pour ceux qui ont toujours voulu savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la caravane. Forcément spoiler mais 100% B&B!


Salut à tous,

Après avoir pris un peu de vacances, je suis de retour avec un petit one-shot. Après avoir regardé le 4x12, j'avais comme un sentiment de manque... L'enquête était fini et puis un matin il n'y avait plus que Booth et Brennan avec de drôle de têtes. Y aurait-il eu quelque chose qu'on nous n'avait pas montré?? Hmm... je pense bien. Alors, voici ma version des faits où Booth et Brennan ne font pas que partager le lit.

Enjoy!

Ah oui, un petit disclaimer bien sûr: si jamais Bones m'appartenait, la série serait interdite aux moins de 18 ans, je vous le dis moi!

* * *

Elle ferma la porte de la caravane y adossant son corps encore endolori par sa chute subie quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard, quant à lui, était capté par le seul représentant de la gent masculine dans la pièce. Ce dernier se laissant tomber lourdement sur le couchage de fortune qui leur servait de lit professionnellement conjugal poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Ce soupir qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque annonçait à son habitude la fin de leur étrange enquête et en profitait pour sonner le glas de leur mission sous couverture. La couverture que Brennan préférerait de garder sur elle ne serait-ce qu'une nuit de plus. Pour que sa douceur confortable lui permette encore une fois d'enlever sa carapace laboratoire et de laisser transparaître une partie de ses sentiments contradictoires.

La raison de ces sentiments irrationnels qui lui brûlait dangereusement le ventre et défigurait son esprit scientifique était négligemment vautrée face à elle, ses muscles fatigués en appuie sur les coudes, et la fixait avec son regard des plus profonds.

Le soleil entama son déclin depuis un bon bout de temps et son coucher baignait désormais la pièce dans les tons rougeâtres ajoutant à la scène un côté sensuel voir carrément érotique selon l'endroit où l'on se trouvait.

Elle sentit une envie soudaine de se débarrasser enfin de son déguisement ridicule, puis si possible, de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et d'enfiler une tenue plus aisée.

Lui, détaillant sa tenue de la tête aux pieds, aimerait qu'elle la garde encore un peu. Ses jambes joliment dénudées et sa poitrine délicatement soutenue par son corset et devenue sur le coup plus que généreuse lui faisaient tourner la tête. Pendant qu'il défaisait mentalement les lacets qui maintenaient prisonnier la partie supérieure de son corps, la voix sensuelle de sa partenaire le tira de ses rêveries…

« Booth »

Il releva sa tête en clignant des yeux afin de chasser l'image de son corset semi-défait et par la même occasion d'éviter de sauter sur cette créature féminine, ci présente. Son regard devenu étrangement sérieux, à faire pâlir un bovin constipé, incita l'anthropologue à poursuivre dans sa prise de parole.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

D'habitude, à la fin de l'enquête ils se réfugiaient dans leur Diner préféré en parlant des choses sérieuses ou des futilités en tout genre avant de rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs. Sauf que là il n'y avait point de Diner ni d'appartement quelconque mais une étroite caravane garée au milieu d'un cirque itinérant à des centaines de kilomètres de Washington.

Alors que la question demeurait suspendue en l'air, Brennan commençait à sentir la nuit tomber immanquablement ce qui annonçait l'approche si redoutée de la passer aux côtés de Booth. Autant la première nuit cette charge lui avait échappée ; elle avait réussi à se glisser dans la petite niche que formait le banc près de la table à manger laissant son partenaire seul dans le lit supposé être un King size. Autant là, la situation avait changé suite à l'écroulement dudit banc qui n'avait pas supporté le poids plume de Brennan et dont les charnières avaient décidé de rendre l'âme au moment le plus inopportun. Donc après avoir rencontré le sol de façon la plus précipitée qui soit, en évitant de justesse de se cogner le deuxième œil contre le rebord de la table, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'adorable proposition de son agent du FBI d'arrêter ses conneries et de passer la nuit suivante dans la pièce prévue à cet effet.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je crève la dalle », souffla Booth en se relevant non sans peine du lit légèrement défait avec une ferme intention d'inspecter le contenu du frigo.

« Très peu pour moi », soupira Brennan encore sous l'effet d'adrénaline après le truc de lancement de couteaux qui avait chassé pour de bon toute sensation de faim de son organisme.

Elle préféra opter pour la douche tant attendue pendant que l'agent spécial se remplissait l'estomac.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se frottait vigoureusement avec une serviette moelleuse afin d'absorber toute humidité de son corps. Seeley Booth en profita pour se glisser sous la couette n'ayant pour seul vêtement qu'un caleçon mettant en valeur tout son attirail. En voyant l'anthropologue franchir la barrière de la vapeur émanant de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un coin douche, dans sa tenue nocturne se résumant à un pyjama bleu gris suffisamment décolleté, il ne manqua pas d'admettre que non seulement il lui allait comme un gant mais lui donnait un air naturellement sexy et nettement plus attirant que son corset en tissu noble serti de paillettes.

Adossé à son coussin, il tapota gentiment la place vide à côté de lui ce qui lui valut un sourire étincelant de Temperance. Un peu timide toutefois. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'y glisser à son tour.

Allongés dans le noir, malgré la proximité inévitable due au manque de place, ils avaient préféré garder une certaine distance, d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine, de façon à marquer cette ligne invisible qu'ils avaient tendance à instaurer entre eux. Le silence aussi gênant que la proximité ne faisait qu'accentuer cet écart. C'est approximativement à ce moment là que la patience de Booth avait atteint ses limites.

Pendant que Brennan s'efforçait à imiter du mieux qu'elle pût la respiration régulière d'une personne endormie, l'entreprenant agent Booth décida enfin d'effacer cette foutue ligne qu'il avait tracée lui-même quelques années plus tôt. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il posa sa main fraîche sur le coton réconfortant de la taille de Bones qui sursauta à ce premier contant inattendu. Mais sa main, devenue tiède, semblait parfaitement être à sa place. Et puis se trouver au contact de sa peau lui procurait une sensation qu'elle qualifierait d'agréable et dont elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser aussi vite.

Voyant l'anthropologue réagir de façon positive autrement dit ne pas réagir du tout ce qui était plutôt rassurant (dans le cas contraire elle lui aurait déjà essayé de briser sinon de tordre douloureusement sa main baladeuse) Booth s'aventura sous le petit haut de son pyjama suffisamment entrouvert pour qu'il puisse y faufiler ses doigts qui effleurèrent aussitôt la chair de sa partenaire. Sa virilité logée au bas ventre répondit par un hochement l'incitant à poursuivre ses actes.

Ce qu'il fit. Remontant centimètre par centimètre le long du corps de Brennan.

Il se sentait sur une pente glissante d'où il pouvait se casser la figure à tout moment. Il savait qu'une autre occasion de refaire l'ascension de son Everest ne lui présenterait pas. Du moins pas dans le futur proche. Probablement jamais.

Alors il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur. Pas de geste déplacé ni de parole inappropriée (même si ce genre de paroles était entièrement réservé à Bones). Il ne pouvait pas tout faire foirer maintenant.

Elle restait muette mais ouverte à ses caresses. Haletant discrètement, de façon à peine audible, elle colla son dos contre le torse nu de Seeley lui laissant une large marge de manœuvre. Alors que ses mains découvraient enfin la douceur de sa poitrine, sa bouche se fraya le passage à travers de la jungle capillaire de sa partenaire jusqu'à la peau de son cou. Le soupir que poussa Brennan ne pouvait pas mentir sur l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Quelques heures plus tard la caravane ne ressemblait plus à rien. Le couple qui s'adonnait à corps perdus dans leurs ébats avait délaissé leur lit en faveur d'autres endroits de la pièce qui s'en souvenaient encore de leur passage. Le banc qu'avait démoli Brennan lorsqu'elle sommeillait dessus la nuit dernière était définitivement arraché du mur et gisait désormais par terre au milieu de pieds tantôt de ceux de Booth, tantôt de ceux de Temperance.

Temperance, qui au début se sentait fatiguée après ses prouesses artistiques, se vit naître en elle un second souffle et une souplesse incroyable au niveau de jambes que son partenaire s'amusait à tordre dans tous les sens, plus par nécessité que par plaisir.

Elle découvrit par la même occasion qu'on pouvait faire l'amour sur la minuscule table de chevet, qu'elle considérait au départ comme insuffisante pour pouvoir tenir leur poids commun. Et s'était même confié à Booth pour dire que c'était physiquement impossible.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui prouva le contraire.

Quand il lui mentionna que le gars qui avait écrit le Kama Sutra devait se retourner dans sa tombe après toutes les pratiques peu religieuses qu'ils avaient enchaîné depuis la tombée de la nuit, elle s'empressa de lui préciser que le Kama Sutra était un recueil indien datant du VII siècle et que ce « gars » comme il disait, avait eu le temps de se décomposer plusieurs fois. Cette refléxion lui valut un coup d'oreiller sur la tête avant qu'elle ne s'écroule épuisée dessus.

Agenouillé sur le lit mais dressé comme une statue dans le plus simple appareil, il tenta un ridicule « Alors, heureuse ? ».

Essayant à peine de cacher l'énorme sourire barrant son visage elle lui avoua qu'il était le meilleur mâle alpha avec qui elle avait eu l'occasion d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Et avant qu'elle ne parte dans les explications aussi longues que scientifiques, il la coupa d'un baiser langoureux. Après tout c'était la seule arme qu'il possedait pour la faire taire.

* * *

Si mon délire vous a plus, merci de me laisser un petit review qui fera mon plus grand bonheur! Et merci encore de m'avoir lue.


End file.
